


Fatal Obsession

by Scout125



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: All in her head, Angst with a Happy Ending, Buck and Eddie are in love, Established Relationship, Happy Family, M/M, Married Couple, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scout125/pseuds/Scout125
Summary: Eddie and Buck were none the wiser that they were being stalked. They did notice little things every now and then but just put it out of their minds, that is until things started to happen more often, such as, flowers being left for Eddie at the station, baked goods, which after the dosing episode they do not eat anything from outside anymoreA/N: I want to send a big thank you to missmeagan666 for being my beta ... your bloods with bottling ❤️
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 22
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while driving to work. Hope it’s ok
> 
> Please feel free to leave a kudos or a comment 😁

“You will be mine soon Eddie Diaz” the woman said 

All over the walls of her attic are pictures of Eddie Diaz. Ones of him, Buck and Chris. Ones of just him. The ones with Buck have been modified, where his face was, hers now is.

Of course, they never knew that she had taken them, they were all from a distance and mostly taken whilst she was in her car so that they didn't recognise her, because they would.

Ever since she first met Eddie she became obsessed with him to the point where she sat outside his house, watched him through his windows and followed him everywhere

When she wasn't at work she was following him

He never knew she was there. 

She dreamt that they were the ones happily married, not him and that … that man.

“Eddie and Christopher will be mine, soon” she smiled to herself.

Ana Flores would do anything and everything to get what she wanted.

Eddie and Buck were none the wiser that they were being stalked. They did notice little things every now and then but just put it out of their minds, that is until things started to happen more often, such as, flowers being left for Eddie at the station, baked goods, which after the dosing episode they do not eat anything from outside anymore. 

One day when they had finished their shift, they arrived home and noticed that their bed was a bit messy, not majorly messy but messy. Eddie always made the bed in the morning Like someone had laid on it after they had made it. But neither of them had done that, well not that they could remember.

The next time there was a bottle of wine on the bench and not in the bottle holder. Just little things like that.

After a while nothing else happened, so they just put it out of their minds.

She always made sure not to do too much that they would get suspicious, so she backed off and got the idea of using Christopher to get to Eddie. For a while she just talked to Chris about his dad and Buck. The kid was so happy to talk about them that he really didn't understand that he was giving her what she wanted.

Every day she would slip a little note into Chris’s backpack hoping that Eddie would find them, but nothing ever came of it. Maybe Chris threw them out. So she thought it was time to up the ante on her quest to become the next Mrs Eddie Diaz. She would simply get rid of the one person who made Eddie the happiest.

She would make Buck doubt Eddie’s love for him and then when Buck leaves Eddie, she will swoop in to care for him in his hour of need.

So she set the wheels in motion for operation “I will be Mrs Eddie Diaz” and that opportunity came about a week later.

But there was one thing that she didn't count on and that was Christophers love for both of them. She always asked him not to say anything to them when they spoke in class, saying that it was their little secret.

One day Buck was standing waiting for Christopher to get out of school. He watched as the little man walked out with his friends with a huge smile on his face.

“Papa” Chris yelled and shrieked as Buck picked him up and blew a raspberry on his cheek.

“Gross Papa” Chris says laughing as he wipes his cheek.

“You love it” Buck says as he places Chris in the back seat of the Truck

“Yeah I do “ says Chris 

“Excuse me” a voice says from behind him

“Yes, Oh hello Ms. Flores” Buck greets her “What can I do for you”. Buck did not like Ms. Flores one bit. She always hits on Eddie when he comes to pick up Chris even though she has been told that him and Eddie are very happily married and that he is not interested.

“No Eddie today” she asks looking into the truck

“Nope” Buck replies “Was there something you needed Ms. Flores” 

“What, oh yes, could you please tell Eddie that I have to cancel tonight. Something has come up” she says as she smiles and walks away. 

“Let’s see if you stay happily married now” she says under her breath as she enters the school.

Buck just stares after her and doesn’t even register what she says until she is gone behind the door to the school. Buck blinks, then shakes his head. Maybe he heard her wrong, maybe she meant there was a Parent teacher conference or something he had forgotten about and she couldn't make it.

“Papa” Chris says and brings Buck back out of his head

“Yeah Superman” Buck smiles as he looks at Chris

“Are you and daddy going to break up” he asked sadly

“What, no. Chris, why would you say that? You know how much your dad and I love each other and you” Buck replies shocked

Chris just shrugs “Ms. Flores keeps asking me about daddy and if I would get him to call her. She makes me uncomfortable when she asks and she thinks I don’t know that she puts little notes in my backpack. But I take them out and throw them in the bin” Chris says with tears in his eyes “She says that I can’t tell anyone because what we talk about is a secret” He sniffs “I don't like to keep secrets from you and daddy”

“Oh superman, I am sorry about that. Next time it happens please tell either me or daddy ok”. Buck says as he hugs him “If someone makes you uncomfortable, you are allowed to tell them that and if they don’t listen you tell us ok”

“Ok” Chris sniffs

“Hey how about we go see dad at the station, maybe Bobby has some of those yummy cookies that you like” Buck says

“Yay” Chris cheers

As Buck drives to the station, he thinks back on what Ms. Flores said. Would Eddie cheat on him, would he throw away one and a half years of marriage for a woman. Buck knew in his heart that Eddie wouldn’t cheat, but his mind was starting to take over with the thought that maybe he wasn’t enough for Eddie anymore.

They pulled up at the station and Buck got Chris out of the truck 

“DADDY” Chris yelled

“Mijo what are you doing here, what a great surprise.” Eddie smiles as he picks Chris up “Hey Babe” he greets buck with a hug and quick kiss to his lips

“Is there any cookies daddy” Chris asks

“You are in luck Mijo, there are some up in the kitchen” Eddie laughs

“Hey Chris, come on up “ says Chim as Hen goes down to help him up the stairs

“Hey Babe, what's wrong”? Eddie asks 

“Did we have a Parent - Teacher night tonight that I wasn’t aware of” Buck says softly not looking at Eddie

“No, why?” Eddie asked 

“Ms. Flores said to tell you that she can’t see you tonight because something came up” Buck answered 

Buck looked up with tears in his eyes and asked “What is she talking about Eddie, are you … are you cheating on me with her” 

Eddie was floored by the question and just stared at Buck “What” he said in shock 

“Am I not enough for you” Buck says

“Buck, mi amor, no, I would never never do that to you. I love you too much to even think about that” and says as he pulls Buck in to his chest “You are more than enough for me querido, you are all I want and you are all I need” Eddie said as he lifted Bucks face up to his and he was shocked to see his beautiful blue eyes with so much hurt in them and tears falling down his cheeks

Buck closed his eyes 

“Buck, look at me please” Eddie begged

Buck shook his head no

“Please mi amor” Eddie whispered

Buck took a deep breath and opened his eyes 

“You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You, me and Chris that's all I need” Eddie reassured him “I do not want anyone else, ever. Do you understand me Evan Buckley-Diaz” Eddie smiled

“Yes” Buck answered softly

“Ok then” Eddie laughs and kisses Buck till his toes curl.

Eddie pulls away reluctantly when he remembers that they are standing in the open door way for the Fire Station. “Come on let's go up and stop our son from eating all the cookies” Edddie says as he grabs Buck's hand and leads them up to the Kitchen.

What they did not notice was Ms. Flores sitting across the road from the station watching them. She was so mad, so so mad.

“Fuck” she shouts “Ok, looks like im going to have to step it up and make Eddie realise that I am the one he loves not Buck” she says to herself.

She drives off to put the next plan, the better plan into motion.

When the alarm goes off Buck and Chris wave bye to everyone as the trucks roll out of the station. 

“OK Superman, let’s get you over to Denny’s place for that sleep over” Buck says.

“Yeah, let’s go papa. I can’t wait to see Denny and Harry” Chris cheers. Buck shakes his and chuckles at the antics of their son.

After Buck drops Chris off and talks with Karen for a bit he decides he needs to go to the store for a few things, it’s just a quick trip, pretty much in and out.

Buck pulls into the drive at home, grabs the bags of groceries and goes up to the house. As he opens the door and steps inside everything goes black


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Eddie, what’s wrong” Bobby asks with concern
> 
> “I need you and Athena at the house, now”. He cries into the phone. “Somethings happened”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next Chapter, I hope you like it. I wrote and re wrote it twice because i wasn’t happy with it.
> 
> This chapter is about Eddie and what happens when he gets home
> 
> Please be gentle with me.

Eddie was pretty quiet on the way to the call, but no one said anything to him. They just left him to stare out of the window. Thank god the call was a quick one, just a small kitchen fire that they got under control pretty quick. But I’m sure the parents won’t be leaving the kids alone again for the foreseeable future.

“Everything ok?” Hen asked as they were packing up the truck. She had noticed that Eddie had been quieter than usual on the way here.

“Yeah” Eddie replied

“I call bullshit on that Diaz” she answered with a smile. So Eddie explained what had happened when Buck and Chris came to the station.

“What the hell is wrong with her”? Hen asked with amazement

“I have no idea” Eddie answered shaking his head “But I need to make sure that Buck never feels like that again, it broke my heart to see him so sad” he added softly.

“Look Eddie, Buck knows in his heart that you would never do that, but with all the shit our Buckeroo has been through in his life” Hen answered “I think that she was trying to put doubt in his head, and she succeeded for like two minutes. Buck loves you and Chris more than anything in this world, Eddie.”

“Yeah, I know” Eddie smiles

“It will all work out in the long run, you’ll see” she says, giving him a quick hug as Bobby tells them to load up.

When they get back to the station they restock everything, then head for the showers. It’s still about half an hour before shift ends so they are all just sitting around the loft chatting and laughing about the last call and what the parents are saying right about now to those kids.

Eddie is so glad when his shift ends, he gets to go home to his beautiful husband. He was so worried about him when he said that about her. He had never seen him look that sad before it nearly broke his heart. He was glad that he was able to reassure him that he was it for him. He would love to see their beautiful son as well, but he is at Hen and Karen’s tonight for that sleep over, so he will just have to smother him with kisses when he sees him tomorrow. 

Smiling as he drives into their driveway, he sees that Buck’s Jeep was parked in its normal spot and he smiles. He grabs his bag and jumps out of his truck nearly running up to the front door. 

He hasn’t realised that there are no lights on in the house until he looks up and his smile falls and his step falters, as he gets closer he realises that the door is slightly open. “Buck” he calls as he slowly pushes the door open but does not step inside.

The first thing he sees is the bag of groceries scattered on the floor, then he sees the small pool of blood. His eyes go wide as stares at the pool. He knows he shouldn’t but the only thing he can think of is getting to Buck. 

He races inside screaming for Buck. When he has searched all the rooms in the house he takes out his phone and dials 911 “This is off duty Firefighter Eddie Diaz, I have just gotten home and my door is open and there is blood on the floor. My Hus…..Husband is missing” he stutters out. He gives as much info as he can then hangs up and calls Bobby.

“Bobby” he says softly

“Eddie, what’s wrong” Bobby asks with concern

“I need you and Athena at the house, now”. He cries into the phone. “Somethings happened”

Bobby and Athena arrive just after the police, Eddie throws himself into Bobby's arms and sobs. “He’s gone, there’s blood”

“What, Eddie look at me”. Bobby says. “Where’s Buck, Eddie”

Eddie just cries harder. Athena has gone to talk to the police that have just come back out of the house. Once she gets the information she walks back over to them with a small shake of her head to Bobby.

Bobby’s hold on Eddie tightens “We will find him, Eddie, OK”. Bobby says as he rubs Eddie’s back

“Eddie, Honey.” Athena says quietly “We will do everything we can to get our boy back”

They all stand there holding each other as Eddie cries.

“Oh god, Christopher” Eddie suddenly says “What do I tell him”

“Where is he” Bobby asks

“He’s at Hen and Karens for a sleepover” Eddie replies

Athena nods to Bobby and pulls out her phone. She tells Hen what has happened and asks that she not say anything to Chris just yet.

“Give Eddie our love, Thena” Hen says before she hangs up to let her wife know what has happened.

“I have to call Maddie” Eddie sniffs 

“I’ll do it, you just stay here with Bobby, Ok”. Athena says with a kiss to his forehead

“Bobby, what will I do without him. Where could he be” Eddie says with tears rolling down his face. As Bobby walks them over to the back of Eddie's truck and opens the tailgate forcing Eddie to sit he says 

“You don’t ever have to think about that, Eddie, cause we will find him and he will be ok” Bobby erasures him

Maddie and Chimney pull up to the house and she goes over to Eddie and just takes him into her arms. Chimney helps her sit on the tailgate with Eddie, then turns to Bobby and Athena “What the hell happened” he says

Both Athena and Bobby fill them in as they watch an officer approach

“Mr Diaz”. The officer asks

“Yeah” Eddie looks up, when he realises that is an officer he jumps of the tailgate “Anything” he asks hopeful

“Mr Buckley …. “ the officer starts

“Buckley-Diaz”. Eddie corrects him 

“Of course, my apologies”. The officer says “Mr Buckley-Diaz was not in the house. I need to know what you saw when you came to the house” he replies. Eddie went over everything that he could remember doing when he got home.

“Ok, thank you for that, if we need any more information from you we will call. You won't be able to stay here for a couple of days as this is now a crime scene.” The officer says “I will get an officer to accompany you into the house to grab something ok” he adds. Eddie just nods his head. As the officer turns away from Eddie he give a small nod to Athena

“I will go in with him” Athena says

“I was just about to suggest that” the officer smiles

“Come on Eddie, lets get what you need and get you back to our place ok”. Athena says as she rubs Eddie’s back

“Ok, but I really need to see Chris right now. So can someone call Hen and get her to bring him to Bobby and Athenas place please”. Eddie asks no one in particular but Maddie is already on the phone with Hen arranging it.

“Thank you” Eddie says to her as he follows Athena intohis, Buck’s and Christopher's home.

When they pull up at the Grant - Nash house he can see that Hen and Karen are already there with all three boys.

“Hey” Hen says as she engulfs Eddie into a hug. “How you doing” 

“Feel like shit” Eddie says with a shrug but hugging Hen back just as hard

“Ok, how about we put this stuff in the guest room and you go and find Chris” Bobby says

Eddie nods and goes to Harry’s room when Hen tells him that’s where they are.

“Daddy” Chris yells but stops dead in his tracks when he sees the look on his dad’s face “Daddy, what’s wrong” he asks. As Eddie sweeps him up and holds him with fresh tears in his eyes.

“Where’s Papa, Daddy” Chris asks as he looks around trying to find him.

“Mijo, I need to talk to you ok”. Eddie says looking at Chris. How the hell was he supposed to tell this amazing kid that one of the people he loves and cares for most in the world is missing and maybe hurt. He takes Chris into the guest room and sits down with Chris still in his lap and begins to tell him about his Buck, his Papa.

Chris sat on Eddie’s lap and listened to him tell him about what happened “But, Papa’s going to be ok, right” Chris asks with a sniffle

“Of course he is Mijo” Eddie says “Your Aunt Athena has the entire police force out there looking for him and the whole 118 will be looking for him too. So it won’t be long before he is back with us, ok”

Chris nods his head into Eddie’s chest “I love you Daddy”

“I love you too, Mijo” Eddie says as he kisses the top of Chris’s head. “Chris, Look at me” Eddie says as he lifts Chris’s head

“I’m going to ask Abuela if she can watch you” Eddie says “I want to be out there helping look for Papa ok”. Eddie added and was surprised that Chris just nodded his head in agreement. “What no arguments” Eddie chuckled

“No, Daddy. I really want to help look for Papa, but I know that I can’t and you and everyone else will bring him back to me” Chris replies looking at Eddie. Eddie’s heart just fills with more love for their amazing son. “Plus, I can help keep Abuela from getting sad about Papa, cause she loves him too”

“How did we end up with such an amazing son?” Eddie says as he hugs Chris.

“Just lucky I guess” Chris giggles as Eddie tickles his side

“Ok, Mijo, time for bed ok”. Eddie says as he places Chris in the bed and covers him. “I will be in soon, ok” Eddie says as he gives Chris a kiss goodnight.

“Daddy” Chris says as Eddie reaches the door.

“Yes, Mijo”. Eddie answers

“Bring Papa home ok”. Chris says as his eyes slip shut

“How is he” Bobby asks as Eddie comes out into the kitchen where Bobby hands him a cup of coffee “Everyone’s gone home or gone to bed” Booby says when he sees Eddie looking around

“He is an amazing kid, when did he become the rational one” Eddie says with pride “He was really upset at first, he took it better then I thought he would. He took it better than me” Eddie chuckles as he took a sip of coffee

“Some kids are amazing with how they can interpret a situation” Bobby says “They pick up signals from us. And your kid is one of the smartest I know when it comes to that”

“Thank Cap. Not just for saying that but for everything”. Eddie says as he brings Booby in for a hug

“No need to thank me, Eddie. That’s what we do for Family”. Booby says as he returns the hug

“Ok, we better try and get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow and your boy needs you right now” Bobby says

“Yeah, your right Cap. Good night and thanks again” Eddie says as he shuts the door and climbs into bed with Chris, pulling him to him. He doesn’t really sleep because all he can think about is Buck. Eddie may look cool and calm on the outside but he is far from it, his insides are running wild and his mind is too. He really wants to be out there looking for him but knows that Chris needs him right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Buck woke up he couldn’t move, he realised that he was tied to something, a chair. He tried to move his arms but the ropes cut into his wrists. He started to panic, everything was so dark and his head hurt, it was then he realised that there was a blindfold over his eyes.

When Buck woke up he couldn’t move, he realised that he was tied to something, a chair. He tried to move his arms but the ropes cut into his wrists. He started to panic, everything was so dark and his head hurt, it was then he realised that there was a blindfold over his eyes. He tried to dislodge the thing by shaking his head but that was the worst thing he could have done. The pain that shot through his skull made him clench his eyes shut with a groan.

“Eddie,” Buck croaked.

“Oh, Eddie’s not here my sweet,” said a woman’s voice. Buck froze he knew that voice.

“Ms. Flores,” he questioned “ Why did you do this?” His mouth felt like he had been sucking on cotton, it was so dry. He tried to swallow but there was hardly any saliva there for it to help.

“I want what you have,” she said a bit closer now. “Eddie should have been mine, but you took him from me.”

“Wasn’t yours,” Buck says before he felt a hard slap across his face that stung like a bitch. He licked the corner of his mouth and found that, yes, he was bleeding.

“SHUT UP!” She yelled. “He is mine, he has always been mine.”

Ana started to pace in back and forth in front of him muttering to herself. Buck couldn’t really make out what she was saying as his head was still throbbing, but he knew that it wasn’t good.

“What do you want,” Buck asks.

“NO!” she yelled. “You get nothing, no answers until you leave Eddie so I can have him.”. 

“Nope,” Buck shook his head slightly. “Not gonna happen.” he added.

Another slap, more blood. “You actually think you have a say in this, by the time I’m finished with you, there will be nothing left,” she said dangerously.

“You don’t think they will figure it out. That it was you who took me,” Buck says defiantly.

“They will never know,”. She answers sweetly. “And they will never find you.”

“Yes, they will. You don’t know Eddie like I do or the 118. They will search for me till the end of time.”. Buck says with a smirk. Another hit, even more blood from his lip is now dripping down his chin onto his shirt. 

After the slap, he hears her walk away and a door slam. He waits till he can no longer hear her.

He tries again to get the blindfold off of his eyes, he needs to see where he is. Without much success he tries to get his hands untied. The knots are tight, but there is nothing that Buck can’t get out of.

He twists and turns his wrist grimacing at the way they rub more skin off but he eventually gets the knot loose and gets his hands free. He rips off the blindfold and blinks, the light is very harsh and makes his eyes water.

He wipes his eyes with the bottom of his shirt and looks around and what he sees sends a shiver down his spine. All over the walls staring back at him is Eddie.

“Holy fuck, she’s fucking crazy,” he says as he gets up and tries to find a way out. It looks as though the only way out is through the door, but that is going to be difficult as that’s the way she went.

He crept over to the door keeping to the wall where he thought the floor boards would creak as much. As he reached for the handle the door flew open and Ana walked in. Now Buck would never hurt a woman and would kick any guys ass that did, but he knew that once she saw that he was gone he knew that she would be furious. He had to do something.

He waited for her to be fully in the room before shoving her hard in the back. He didn’t use that much strength, just enough to get her far enough away from the door, but as she sprawled across the floor and she hit her head on the support beam and was out for the count.

Buck stood there in shock just staring at her prone body. He slowly made his way over to her and checked if she was breathing, he let out a sigh when he realised she was, she was just out for the count. Once a firefighter, always a firefighter, they never walk away from anyone or anything, even if they were trying to kill him.

Once he knew she was ok he took off down the stairs and ran straight into what felt like a brick wall. He looked up from where he fell on his ass to see the biggest guy he had ever seen. Fuck, Buck thought, course she would have had someone helping her. There was no way that she could have done this much damage herself.

“Where the fuck do you think your going, pretty boy,” He says as he reaches for Buck’s throat. All of Buck’s prior Seal training was kicking in, he dodge the guys hand by rolling away and jumping to his feet, he delivered first a punch to the guys jaw, then one straight to his throat. The guy was gasping for air and grabbing his throat, Buck then kicked the back of his knee and flicked when he heard the bone break and the guy went down. 

Buck knew he wouldn't be getting up from that.

Buck looked wildly around the room trying to find something to tie the guy up with. He found some rope, which was the same sort that he was tied with up stairs. He tied the guys hands and dragged him over to a pole then tied the rope around that.

Once he was certain the guy wasn’t going to get free, Buck searched for a phone as he did he took stock of his injuries, he had a swollen eye, cheek and he was certain that his nose was broken. His ribs ached but he was fairly certain none were broken, thank god. His wrists were red raw from the rope and he had a watermelon sized lump on the back of his head.

A phone, he needed a phone, he needed to call Eddie let him know he was ok. He checked the guy's pockets and found his own phone in there. It was turned off and flat when he tried to turn it on. “Fuck!” Buck shouted.

He checked big guys other pockets and found his phone, he pocketed that and went to find a way out of here. The place he was in was huge, looked like an old warehouse of some sort, but he couldn’t tell what it was like as it was just a shell. He made his way to a door on the far side of the room. He opened it slowly just in case there were any other surprises. He gasped when he opened the door all the way, because in front of him was nothing but open space. It kind of reminded him of the open plains out west.

He took off running down the only road that he could see. He took the phone from his pocket and tried to call Eddie, but there was no signal. “Where the hell am I and how long have I been gone,” he wondered to himself as he got as much distance from the place he just left as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has anything happened lately that shouldn’t have happened,” was Athena’s next question. “Anything unusual?”
> 
> “Not that I can think of,” Eddie says thoughtfully. 
> 
> “Nothing at all out of place,” Athena asks. “At work, at home, anywhere…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a while to post this new chapter. I am transitioning between jobs at the moment and time got away from me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Eddie was awake on the first ring of his phone. 

“Buck,” he whispered, trying not to wake Chris.

“Nieto, it's me,” Abuela said. “I saw the news, is there any word on him?” she added. Eddie wasn’t surprised that she had called him at this hour, she was always up at this time, even when he was a kid.

“No, not yet Abuela,” he answered with a sniff.

“You will get him back nieto, I just know you will,” she tried to reassure him “What time will you be dropping Chris off this morning.”

“Thank you Abuela, I meant to call you last night and tell you what had happened, but with everything and being here for Chris,” he said softly. 

“Never mind about that, you drop him off when your ready ok, I love you nieto, bye,” she said.

“I love you too,” Eddie smiled. “See you soon,” and hung up. 

He scrubbed his face with his hands and checked the time. He realised that it was only 4 am, he couldn’t really wake Chris at this hour, so he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make a coffee.

Athena was already there with a cup in hand for him. “How did you sleep,” she asked.

“Thank you and not very well,” Eddie stated.

“Not surprising with everything sweetie,” Athena smiled and hugged him.

“Why are you up,” he asked with a yawn.

Athena just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, didn’t think,” he answered shyly. He knew that Bobby and Athena thought of Buck as their son, so of course she would be upset if one of her children is missing.

They sat in the kitchen for a while and talked, not about anything specific just to keep their minds occupied.

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Buck?” Athena asked, she was no in police Sergeant mode. She needed to find Buck not only for Eddie and Chris but for everyone. 

“No, I have no idea who would do this. Buck never hurt a living soul, he is so gentle and loving,” Eddie replied with tears in his eyes.

“I know sweetie, but I have to ask,”. Athena said patting his arm.

“And I also have to ask this, were you and Buck having any issues at home?” Athena asked and smiled when Eddie’s head shot up.

“What?” Eddie stared at her. 

“Thena, no. Nothing like that. We have been so happy lately,” Eddie said.

“I’m sorry Eddie, but I had to ask,” Athena said.

“I know you did,” Eddie nods.

“Has anything happened lately that shouldn’t have happened,” was Athena’s next question. “Anything unusual?”

“Not that I can think of,” Eddie says thoughtfully. 

“Nothing at all out of place,” Athena asks. “At work, at home, anywhere…?”

Eddie sat for a minute thinking, then it dawned on him. “A few months ago, we thought that someone had been in our house. But, we didn’t really think too much about it because we were pretty tired after the 24 hour shift,” Eddie replied. “I always make our bed before we leave for a shift, but one day when we came home it looked as though someone had been laying on it and there was a glass in the sink.”

“Why didn’t you report it, or tell someone”. Athena asks, starting to get worried.

“Like I said, we were tired and just thought that maybe I didn’t make it before we left or that one of us must have had a drink.” Eddie answered, starting to get worried himself. “Shit, does this mean there WAS someone in their house?” he said mainly to himself. 

“And there have been cards and flowers sent to the station for me anonymously,” he added. “And food, but after what happened with the brownies, none of us want to risk it again, so any food that comes in goes straight into the bin.” Athena shook her head and chuckled at that.

“Ok, now I really need you to think Eddie. Have you noticed anyone watching you and Buck, maybe someone that you have seen a few times, in a few different places and not really taken any notice?” Athena asks while getting out some paper and pens to write all this down.

Eddie thought for a minute then shook his head. “No, not that I can recall,” he answered.

“Has anything happened with Buck or Christopher that you are aware of?”

“No, they haven’t said anything to me.”

“What about Ms. Flores” they both turn to see Christopher standing in the doorway looking wide eyed.

“What do you mean, Mijo,” Eddie asks as he walks over and scoops Chris up into his arms. He places him on the chair as Athena passes him some orange juice.

“Thank you, Miss Athena,” he says as he takes the glass. 

“Your welcome sweetie,” Athena says with a smile. “Now what were you saying, who is Ms. Flores.”

“That’s Chris’s teacher,” Eddie states.

“Ms. Flores…has been weird for a while now, always asking about you and giving me little notes to give to you, she always watches me and tries to be next to me all the time. And yesterday she said that about you to Papa”. Chris says after taking a sip of juice. “He looked so sad after she said that Daddy.”

“What did she say, Christopher?” Athena asks after she wrote down Ms. Flores on her sheet of paper with a few question marks.

It was Eddie that answered. “She told Buck that she couldn’t meet me that night …last night... as she was busy.”

“Ok,” Athena added as she wrote another note.

“Buck thought that maybe there was a Parent/Teacher night that we had forgotten about, then he asked if I was cheating on him with her,” Eddie added with a sad look as he remembered their conversation from yesterday, Athena just raised her eyebrow at him. “I reassured him that would never happen.”

“Good,” Athena nodded. “Chris, sweetie, did you keep any of those notes that your teacher gave you?” Athena questioned but tried to keep her police voice at bay to not scare Chris.

Chris shook his head no “I threw them away, I’m sorry, should I have given them to Daddy and Papa?” he asked thinking he had done something wrong.

“Hey Mijo, you have done nothing wrong, ok, it was not right that she did that to you and made you feel uncomfortable,” Eddie said to Chris reassuring him with a hug.

Chris looked on the verge of tears but nodded and sniffed at his dad’s words.

“Ok Chris, thank you for telling us about this, you guys help yourselves to anything you want ok, I need to go make a phone call.” Athena said as she got up and went into the office.

“How about we have some breakfast and then we go over and see Abuela, she is so happy that you will be spending the day with her today,” Eddie smiles.

“Ok, Dad. I love you,” Chris says.

“Love you too, Mijo.” Eddie replies with a kiss to the top of Chris’s head.

As they sat there and ate Athena comes back out and lets them know that she has passed this information onto the detective working the case and that he will get someone to pay Ms. Flores a visit.

“Thank Athena,” Eddie says as he gives her a hug. “Ok Chris lets get you to abuela’s place.”

“Bye Miss Athena,” Chris says after giving her a hug.

“Bye sweetie,” She replies.

Eddie and Chris had left before anyone in the house had left, they got to Abuela’s house at around 5.30am and she was waiting on the porch for them as soon as she heard his truck pull into the driveway.

“Nieto, bisnieto come here,” she said as she drew them both in for a hug. 

“Hi Abuela,” Both of them said as they hugged. She let them both go and smiled at Eddie as she cupped his face. “Go bring our boy home, Chris and I will be here when you get back.” She kissed both cheeks and let go of his face.

“Thank you. I love you both and will see you soon,” Eddie said as he hugged and kissed them both goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ana woke up with one hell of a headache. She raised her hand up to her head, eyes widening when she saw the blood. “Fuck” she said. She slowly sat up but didn’t go any further than that has even doing that made her dizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I want to thank you all for sticking by me with this story and am so glad that you are all enjoying it.
> 
> Again I want to send a big thank you to missmeagan666 for being my beta and getting it back to me so quick.

Ana woke up with one hell of a headache. She raised her hand up to her head, eyes widening when she saw the blood. “Fuck” she said. She slowly sat up but didn’t go any further than that has even doing that made her dizzy. 

“That fucker is going to pay for this,” she said to herself as she slowly stood up. She had to hold onto the beam for support until the dizziness faded.

“Juan, where the fuck are you,” she yelled as she went down the stairs. She stopped dead in her tracks when she got to the bottom of the stairs and saw just where Juan’s had gotten.

He was still passed out from the beating Buck had given him. She went over and gave his leg a swift kick to wake him up. Juan let out a scream because the leg she had kicked was his broken one.

“Wake up asshole,” she snarled. “Where is he?”

“Gone,” Juan replied with a grunt as he tried to move, but realised that he couldn’t due to the way Buck had tied his hands around the pole. “Help me get these ropes off, mi reina.”

“Where’s the knife,” she asks whilst looking around.

“”Should be on the table,” he replied with another grunt. She searches and finds it on the floor under the table.

“Thanks, but I think my leg is broken.” He says.

“Well looks like I’m leaving you here,” she says as she heads out the door.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” he yells to the closed door. He knows that she is heading for the car that was covered out back, and was hoping that the gringo took it, but he was having the worst of luck today as he heard it start up. “YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!” he yelled to her but knew she didn’t hear him as the car took off down the road.

————————————

Buck felt like he had been walking for days but knew it had only been about 4 hours, he was tired, thirsty and pissed off. There was nothing out here, he hadn’t seen any houses, not even any barns. “Where the hell am I?” he said to himself. He kept on walking when he heard running water, he climbed a small incline on the side of the road and found a small creek, he was so grateful that he didn’t care what was in the water he just needed to drink.

After he had had his fill. He sat back on the side of the creek to rest and his mind wondered, he couldn’t believe that this happened and that it was Chris’s fucking teacher that did it. She was besotted with Eddie and would do anything she could to get him, even kidnapping Buck. He thought back to all the pictures in that place that covered the walls and such.

He shook his head and started to stand up. He started to walk again, hoping that the creek would be there alongside the road for a bit more, as he knew by his surroundings that it would be a while before he would find any form of life.

—————————————

Athena and Eddie were outside Ana Flores' house waiting for the squad cars to arrive. “You and I will wait out here Ok, Eddie,” Athena says with a look that he knows means no arguments.

“Ok, Thena.” He replies.

“It’s just until they clear it,” Athena replies with a hand on his shoulder.

“Sargent Grant, one of the officers appears at her side. “We have cleared the house, no one home,” he said.

Athena could tell that he needed to say more. “Ok spit it out!” she snaps.

“You better come and see for yourself,” he answered as he walked back towards the house.

Eddie stood in the attic where the officer had led him and was in total surprise at what he saw. “Holy shit, th…their all of me,” he said softly. He focused on one photo in particular, it was one of his and Buck’s wedding photos, but where Buck’s beautiful smiling face should have been was a cut out of Ana Flores smiling. It sent shivers down Eddie’s spine. He just couldn’t believe that the lady that was at one stage Chris’s favourite teacher was capable of this. 

“Eddie, are you ok.” Athena asks coming to stand in front of him

“Yeah, it’s just … you know,” he replies.

“Creepy, I’m right there with you sweetheart,” Athena said shaking her head.

“Yeah,” Eddie agreed. 

“Ok, Eddie time to go,” she said, leading him out of the attic.

“Where to now, Athena,” Eddie questioned

“Now, we try and find Buck,” she answered as she pulled out onto the street.

——————————————

Ana was driving pretty recklessly on the road from where she left Juan. She had to get out of there as quickly as possible. She didn’t think that they would be onto her so quickly, I mean who would suspect the lovely school teacher that absolutely adores children and that she inherited that old building when her grandfather passed away. 

She could go back and comfort Eddie and Chris in their loss and win their hearts. But little did she know they were closing in on her. They knew everything and it was only a matter of time before she was caught.

She was so in her own head that she didn’t notice when someone jumped off the side of the road and hid amongst the trees there. Buck had heard the car coming and thought better about hailing it down, it had come from the way he came from and there were no other buildings or houses around, so it had to be them. 

He was right, he saw Ana in the driver's seat but couldn’t see if anyone else was in there too. He waited until he could no longer hear the car. He stepped out from the tree line and continued down the road. It was such a silent day, there was no noise, just insects, he was so used to the noise of LA that the noiselessness put him on edge.

He slowed as he came to a slight hill in the road, he crouched about then started to walk up the hill, he didn’t want any surprises when he went over that hill. But when he got to the top the phone in his pocket vibrated scaring the shit out of him.

“Woah,” he stated as he fished it out of his pocket.

“Fuck yeah, there’s a signal,” he cheered as he dialed Eddie’s number.

——————————————-

Eddie startled out of his stupor when his phone rang. “Fuck, sorry,” he said as he scrambled for the phone.

“Hello,” he said.

“BUCK!” he yelled. 

“Put him on speaker,” Athena said. 

“Buck, baby, I’m so glad to hear from you, where are you,” Eddie said happily.

“Eddie, I don’t know where I am,” Buck told them. 

“Buckaroo, Good to hear your voice son,” Athena said smiling.

“It was Ana Flores, she took me, some guy helped her. I’m in, I wanna say the country, somewhere. I have no clue can you get the dispatch centre to track this number,” Buck asked.

“Athena is onto that right now Buck,” Eddie said. “ I am so sorry that this has happened to you, babe.” 

“Not your fault, Ed’s, she’s a fuckin nut job,” Buck tried to reassure him. “You should have seen all the pictures on the walls of this place, all of you babe,” he added.

“Yeah it was the same at her house,” Eddie replied. “Hang on babe, Athena needs to talk to you.”

“Buckaroo, I spoke with dispatch and they are trying to trace on the phone your using, you just stay where you are and we will come to you once they have a location. It may take awhile, ok.” she said.

“Yeah ok Athena, thanks,” Buck replied. “Oh and Ana drove past me about an hour again,” Buck said. “So you may even get her as well.”

“Oh babe, I am so glad that you are ok,” Eddie cried. “Everyone will be so happy, Athena is spreading the word now.”

“The battery is dying on this phone, Ed’s,” Buck said with tears in his eyes. “I need to hang up to save power.”

“No Buck, you can’t go, I need to talk to you,” Eddie replied with a whimper.

“I know babe but we will be together again soon, ok. I love you to the moon and back baby,” Buck said before he hung up.

“Buck,” Eddie yelled into the phone but he had already hung up.

“He did the right thing Eddie, he had to save that power.” Athena said as she turned up her police radio. Just as she was about to say something else to Eddie the radio crackled to life.


End file.
